


The captain's boy

by Choup37



Series: The captain and his Welshman [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Omega, First Time, M/M, Omega Ianto Jones, Shower Sex, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: Being with a 51st century alpha is like riding a storm. Ianto is addicted.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: The captain and his Welshman [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788358
Kudos: 37





	The captain's boy

**The captain's boy**

* * *

Jack sighed as he moved back and forth.

It had been a long day, and he was just too happy to be able to fuck his omega.

Ianto's moans filled the room, water falling on them and sending droplets everywhere. He was climbing to the wall as Jack moved, his eyes closed in delight.

Ianto was always so delicious.

A true miracle in himself.

He hold him tight against him, one arm around his torso as the other gripped his waist firmly. He was fucking him lazily, losing them in lust as pleasure exploded in the room.

Ianto's happy sounds were making him grin, pride filling him.

Ianto always made happy sounds.

Such a perfect boy for his captain.

He bend, kissing and bitting his neck. Ianto whimpered, as Jack touched his mark.

Still, the alpha didn't let him touch himself.

  * _Please_ , he cried. _Please, sir, sir, please !_

  * _No,_ Jack sighed as he hit his prostate once again, making him cry.

  * _Please ! Please ! Captain ! Please !_




Jack grinned.

He loved torturing his sweet baby boy.

  * _No_.




Ianto sobbed.

Jack kept fucking him, bitting and sucking and marking the young man's skin everywhere he could. Minutes passed, filled by sighs and cries and begs. Ianto was a mess, and he knew the Welshman wouldn't last much longer.

Bending, he whispered, bitting his neck :

  * _Who do you belong to, omega ?_




Ianto whimpered, lost in deep submission.

  * _Al.. Alpha.. Captain.._

  * _Good boy,_ he praised him.




Even in his exhausted state, Ianto beamed.

  * _C..Capt.._

  * _Yes, sweet thing ?_ Jack breathed.

  * _..Hu.. Hurt._., Ianto cried.

  * _I know, my darling. Come for me, baby,_ he growled, bitting his neck as he gripped him suddenly.




Ianto came into a scream, blacking out. Jack grinned, and kept moving. He came a few minutes later in a growl, filling Ianto deeply. He sighed, happy, and kissed the exhausted man. He slowly moved out, holding him tightly. Ianto was limp against him. He smiled, cleaning them quickly before turning off the water. He took the young man in his arms, then, and dried him, before putting him in bed.

* * *

Ianto awoke to a very good feeling of being hugged by a protective bear.

Said bear grinned as he purred.

Ianto opened his eyes slowly, smiling lazily as he discovered Jack.

  * _Jack.._

  * _Hello, sweet love_ , the alpha whispered, kissing him deeply.

  * _I love you,_ he breathed, and Jack smiled softly.

  * _I know._




He pushed him on his back, then, covering him. Ianto sighed as the alpha attacked his neck, moving his lips against his.

  * _Jack ?_

  * _Hum ?_

  * _Please, alpha, fuck me_ , he whispered softly.




He wasn't surprised when his mate's eyes turned black.

Soon, the bed was cracking as Ianto cried, his wish being taken care of by his alpha very thoughtfully.

* * *

Ianto had never been physically with an alpha before.

Lisa was a beta, with alpha tendancies. And Ianto's other short relationships didn't go far enough that he knew what it was, outside of what he learnt in school.

Jack had guessed, of course. He took great care of not pushing him too far, letting him come on his own time. But Ianto wanted it all, he wanted to know what it was like, so he asked, one late night. Jack had shaken his head, whispering softly he didn't need to do it because he was the boss, or whatever shit Ianto was thinking.

But the Welshman had shaken his head.

  * _I know that. I'm not that.. disturbed_ , _Jack_ , he had whispered. _I just.. I want you,_ he had said softly, and Jack has raised an eyebrow.

  * _Yes ?_

  * _Yes,_ he had breathed. Before losing his nerve, he has knelt. _Please, sir,_ he had whispered, his voice suddently submissive.




Jack's eyes turned dark.

And then Ianto was pushed up, Jack's lips crashing on his as he pushed him on his desk.

Ianto's cries had filled the hub as the immortal fucked him for the rest of the night.

Jack let him no freedom, marking him in all the possible ways. Ianto had no clue what he was getting himself into, what being with an immortal and broken alpha meant. But he took it all, and so did Jack.

He awoke in the captain's bed, and shook immediately as he met his eyes.

They were still full of lust.

  * _S... Sir.._

  * _Hello, omega._




Ianto blushed at that.

  * _Alpha_ , he whispered softly.




Behind him, his shoulder hurt. His ass did too, and actually his whole body did.

Ianto gulped.

Before he knew it, he was turning into a slight ball, pushing his head into Jack's shoulder. The captain's eyes softened, and he hugged him immediately, before kissing him. Ianto melted against him, and he hummed, pushing him on his back. The boy's eyes were full of lust and amazement, and he smirked.

  * _Yeah. Don't think you can leave now._

  * _I don't want to,_ Ianto breathed.

  * _Good, because I'm going to fuck you now._




Ianto whimpered at the thought. His whole body was hurting, seriously ? But Jack was already bitting his neck, adding another blue mark to the list there, and he found himself losing all mind.

Jack fucked him for another hour, and only stopped to let them wash and have breakfeast. It was back to lust after that, no matter the fact the rest of the team was there and wondering where they were.

For once, Jack didn't care.

The shaking young man under him was more important.

Ianto was learning what it was like to be with a 51st century alpha.

He didn't complain.


End file.
